


Across the Universe

by MysticalMusings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens!, Also Alteans regardless of gender are all capable of carrying children, Altean Lance (Voltron), Balmeran mix Hunk, But also guys aliens there's just so many possibilities, Everyones an alien, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Half Olkari Pidge, I don't have to go along with human biology if I don't want to, M/M, Multi, Oh wait I do, Original Blue Paladin Lance, Soulmate AU, Still gotta save the universe sorry kiddos, i don't make the rules, soulmate writing au, to some extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMusings/pseuds/MysticalMusings
Summary: Lance's spent the last year unfrozen trying to become accustomed to Earth, as he was told by his adoptive family, and to try to find his dearest companion in order to fly back out into the vast emptiness of space and get his revenge. Never mind that the emptiness he anticipates there mirrors the emptiness on his arms that's been with him since his birth millennia past.Keith has always wanted to fit in, to march along to the beat set by the Galra Empire, but he can't fly under the radar, he's never been able to. He's always been the top of his class, the model Galra soldier, rumors of advanced placement coming his way, when he helps apprehend a small group of humans on a rescue mission, and his life is forever changed. He's finally got a name, a person attached to one of the familiar, foreign strings of changing writing on him, and after a year together planning, making sacrifices, Shiro and Keith are ready to escape.Pidge has lost her brother in an unforeseen tragedy, at least that's what the Garrison and the rest of Earth is calling it, but she knows better. She's going to get her brother back, no matter what, and she's going to find out what happened to her soulmates if it kills her, which it just might.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long one I think. Also kinda Lance centric since he's my precious boy who needs love. Toot toot get ready for the angst train.

Red lights flashed and the emergency sirens were piercing to hear, his ability to turn them off stopped by the simple fact that they'd go off again right after in response to something _else_ that was broken. The cockpit finally stopped shaking, as Blue was able to gain some stability, and he was able to maneuver, rather clumsily given his own rather grievous injuries and the damage done to the magic infused spacecraft, away from the Galra fleets and smaller battleships hot on their tails. The enemy was right behind them, giving Lance no chance to try and attack them, pushed solely into evasive tactics, hoping if he was able to keep away from them long enough and not take any more damage, that reinforcements would be there soon. The Altean prince wheezed, his body straining from both the injuries and the effort required to stay one step ahead of his pursuers, especially given it wasn't Blue who was built for speed, no that distinction was reserved for the Red Lion, and her Paladin. His heart clenched, and he drew in a shuddery breath, feeling dear, loving Blue try and purr, and send to him a wave of comforting love and safety, a difficult feat considering their combined condition, and the fear plaguing the normally unshakable war machine.

It was then that he received a comm from the Castle of Lions, and he hastily slammed the accept button, righting himself in a flash and banking a sharp left, causing two of the smaller crafts to slam into each other. Lance let out a loud whoop, smiling through the blue blood that flowed free from a cut above his right eye. “Take _that_ Galra scum!” His jubilation was cut off, by a rather impatient shout of his name, and he split his attention between the attacking Galra ships, and the communication link from which he saw his father, rushing through the Castle. _‘Lance? Are you there? Lance! Come in!’_ Alfor was running quickly through the bloodshed of the Castle, his armour splattered with blue and dark purple, helmet shattered on one side. “I'm here Father!” He yelled, head slamming forward as Blue took another hit from the rear, and he growled in frustration as he tried to shoot blind from the tail laser. Alfor exhaled slowly, and upon spotting a few Galran soldiers ahead, raced forward and sliced them apart, eyes still staring straight ahead as he pushed on and tried to carry a conversation at the same time.

_‘Good, good. Listen to me very carefully Lance. Things aren't going well here. We aren't going to win this, not with our forces scattered as is.’_ Lance interjected, fear clinging to his voice in a ever inclining rate. “Wh-What are you trying to say? We can still win Father! I can come back, we can try and hold them off with the Lions, we can't let Zarkon win! Our people, our planet, you and dad, Allura, I won't let them hurt you guys!” Alfor chuckled, and his son stopped mid sentence, noticing how it was beginning to get harder to control Blue, her turns were becoming even more sloppy, and his aim was getting worse. _‘My son, I'm so proud of you. You always have been a fighter. But fighting won't help us this time. I'm sending the Lions away, I'll be with your sister and...and Coran soon. Both Green and Yellow have lost their pilots, as you can no doubt feel by now. Blue will take you far enough away that Zarkon won't be able to find either of you, and Allura and Coran will be safe soon. You must live on Lance, remember that saying of yours? Live by it. I love you, stay safe.’_ It was as Alfor was giving his farewell speech, that Lance noticed with growing horror that he was no longer in control of Blue for she was moving on her own, and using their connected quintessence, Blue opened a wormhole, the two jumping through before their pursuers could catch up. Lance had barely been able to catch his father’s last sentence because of the static caused by the sheer distance that he and Blue were traveling through the wormhole. While the comm turned off, unable to keep up given the widening distance, Lance steadied himself with the comforting feel of his father’s life force pulsing through the bond the Paladins all shared, a bond that was already near broken given how the Yellow and Green Paladins both no longer gave off the spark of life, a fact that saddened him when he remembered the way the two had always looked out for him, his dear teammates. He shook his head, trying to clear the swirling thoughts, as well as his growing headache from making him unfocused.

Blue had just safely exited the wormhole, and was headed towards a small, blue planet close to the system’s star, when he felt it. Or rather, it was the sudden loss, a ripping sensation that took away the only comfort he had left in this foreign expanse of space, besides Blue. King Alfor of Altea has just died, and with him, any hope of winning the war. Tears streamed from Lance’s eyes, as he realized this meant his sister and dad were also dead, as his father had said he would be with the two a few minutes before it happened. He and Blue were now completely alone in the universe, without a way home, for the jump they had performed had been an extreme long distance one, something that they couldn't pull off again in their current combined condition. He wailed, his grief and sorrow and rage mixing with Blue’s, until he couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended. They were hurtling through the atmosphere now, and the continents and the brilliant, beautiful blue oceans that he saw pulling at his heartstrings till he felt he was going to break, though that may have been the internal bleeding and broken ribs he was suffering from. _‘Lance.’_ Blue’s quiet, pain ladened voice broke through his wailing, and he was able to quiet it, though his breathing was still shaky, and he was gasping terribly. “Yeah girl?” He felt her own pain, and admired her for her strength to push it aside to try and comfort him, her ragged purring and mental presence in their bond the only thing keeping him awake anymore.

_‘We must separate. We must heal if we are ever to try and-’_ She cut off, but he had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking. It came with spending nearly his whole life with her, she was one of his first memories. “I know. Let's just...see if we can find a way to stay close.” He felt a wave of love wash over him, and he tried to wipe away his tears, as they drew closer and closer to land. It was a more barren and desolate looking spot than he could have wished for, it would have been better for the both of them to be by the enchanting, Altean-esque water instead, but he'd take what he could get. He guided Blue closer to a hidden ravine, and as she began her final descent, power fading in and out, he had time to press a soft, farewell kiss to the control panel, and give a gentle pat against the flaring red alarm. Before he punched the hidden, navy blue button hidden underneath the left arm of his pilot chair, was sucked under to a backup cryopod, and with a near silent shriek of air as the secret hatch opened, was gone.

Blue rumbled with sadness over the separation of her dear paladin, fear over the now unforeseeable future, pride at how the young prince had handled the rapid turn of events, and most of all, she purred with deep, unconditional, inescapable love. If there was one thing the Blue Lion of Voltron could trust, it was that in the end, love would overcome the ocean of time and would bring the two together again, that her cub would heal, and that if there was one thing Zarkon could bet on, it is that they would be back. _‘Oh yes, we will return.’_ She thought, moments before crashing deep into the earth, burying herself in, putting up her barriers, and placing the ancient signs of _Proof_ upon the walls leading to her new den. For Blue would cross the entire universe to be with her paladin.


End file.
